


Lost Collection Of New Requests(Hunter X Hunter)

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I do not own any fandom in my lost Collections, M/M, Multi, Other, implied non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: This is the gon remembers summer part1
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, LeoPika
Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662151
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the gon remembers summer part1

Sometimes he hated it. She hated it. The little quirks that made him different from the other "hims" or "hers" that she remembers. And it was just that. He remembers.  
In some of the timelines she remembers being naive and stupid and kite dying. With mere differences of transmuter, enhancer, conjurer, and more.  
He remembers the tiny differences of being a girl or being older then she is. Finding a little black haired boy who loved wearing kimonos and raising him on his own. Or saving a girl who has two souls for the sake of her friend- no his best friend.  
Maybe that's what makes it hurt so much. Remembering a person so important, one that made him so happy, made her better.  
Remembering times where they were lovers or friends or even brothers or sisters. Times where one or the other were female. Where one could get pregnant for whatever reason that could be.   
He remembers worlds that could-should-won't-can't-will never be. She remembers himself breaking, his emotions, the situations she was in. But that was it.  
Remembering. That's all he can do. She tries to tell everyone. He said, many a time, that the chimera were coming. No one listened. She warned of a tsunami but was ignored. Many died that shouldn't have. That didn't have to.  
He remembers though. As the people of her timeline fall and break and cryandscreamandbegandpleadandburnanddie. But it means nothing.  
He can't make them listen. She can't save Alluka or protect and raise Kalluto like he could, should, would, wants to.  
She doesn't have a Killua to protect him or to be protected. She doesn't have a Ging who gave him hope of a chase or an Aunt Mito that loves her.  
Hell, he can't even remember if she's a girl or a guy in this timeline. But he's smart. And he remembers. She remembers what-no-who destroyed all he loves in this timeline. He- no, she no- They remember what that monster will do next. And when he goes after them, as the last person standing in his way?  
Gon looked up at the smiles filled sky and roared.  
"I'LL GET YOU!! YOU HEAR ME ILLUMI? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"


	2. Con Remembers(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied non con warning

Killua  
————-  
The needle in his head affected him more then it should have. He became too scared to do anything. Gon had tried to help, he tried to feed, to heal, to make Killua realizes that she wasn't scary.  
He failed.  
After a four months, she found Killua hanging from their hotel room.  
'Illumi And I were the only ones who cried at his funeral.'  
-  
Leorio  
————  
He was lucky. While Leorio's death was tragic and Gon hated himself for it, the doctor in trainings death was the quickest of anyone's. Illumi turned his brain to mush. Gon hadn't known pulling the needle out would make him drop dead.   
'He couldn't even feel the pain he was in.'  
-  
Kurapika  
———-  
Gon didn't think the plan would fail. But it did and horribly too. Illumi held the last Kurta's eyes in his hands as he taunted the child clad in green. The process of getting the eyes was gruesome, long, and torturous.  
'Kurapika did say he didn't want to see the world burn.'  
-  
Alluka & Naniki  
———  
Gon thinks they hate this one the most. The two hadn't died by illumi hands but Gon's. He had wished for them(alluka and naniki) to be happy and free. They attacked him and in the spur of the moment he panicked and shot his gun.  
"Th-Thank.... you.... Gon."  
-  
Hisoka  
——-  
Gon didn't know what really happened to him. Just that his corpse was mutilated and pieces of him were tossed all over the current/former/incorrect lead they had on Illumi. They buried his body and burnt down the base so Illumi wouldn't return.  
'He always wanted a good fight..... sadly, it was his last.'  
-  
Kalluto  
——  
The images of what had been done to the child.... Gon refuses to think on it anymore.  
'I should have been faster.'  
-  
Bisky  
—-  
Her clothes were torn and her face was cut up. Gon had heard her screams as they struggled with the bars of their own jail.  
'I should have been stronger'  
-  
Ging & Mito  
—  
They had died being burned alive. With the rest of Whale Island.   
It was one of the few variances Illumi did compared to his counterparts.  
'I should have been smarter then, I could have stopped it.'  
-  
Komugi and The Ants  
-  
They had fought their hardest but Illumi had teamed up with the phantom troupe to kill them.  
'To think, I once thought them evil.'


	3. Killugon- Hanahaki special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be triggers

————————————————————  
Gon had first realized he liked Killua when he left for the hunter exam.   
He felt like his heart had broke as he awaited Killua's return.  
However, when the first time the two were going to separate for an undetermined amount of time? He had coughed up his first flower. The twelfth time was. Right. In. Ging's. Face.  
He tried to hide it from his friends, but they all had seen. He did make them promise not to tell though- not to tell anyone.  
He coughed more and more as days turned to nights that blended into weeks that became months and painstakingly years.  
He fought against his friends and father every time they brought up the surgery. Just thinking about being unable to feel his love for Killua had made him nearly jump out the hospital room's window.   
Surprisingly, Ging had caught him before he could.  
He was never allowed to be above a ground floor level after that. Nor was he apparently allowed to go anywhere without Kurapika's mob group or Kite's tailing him. Ging was following Kite so Gon got to see him more often. Leorio had called him everyday at noon to make sure he was okay as well. Hell, Hisoka refused to fight him until he either got the surgery or told Killua.  
His flower-throwing-up got worse and he could barely breathe when Ging told him that he and Killua might never see each other again and he should just get the surgery. Kite had hit him upside the head before helping Gon.  
It continued until his seventeenth birthday where Killua had sent a group text to meet up.   
He felt so happy that when his flowers came up, he barely felt the pain.  
While he didn't want Killua to know, he couldn't resist the opportunity to see him.   
——-  
It was all Gon's fault and he should have known better then to let Hisoka near.  
——-  
It was bright and sunny that day and Gon had made sure that the perfume he bought covered up the scent of blood. Knowing Killua's sense of smell, he'd figure it out if he didn't where this strawberry scented perfume.  
"Gon!" His heart fluttered when he heard Killua's voice. Gon turned around and nearly gasped. Killua's hair had been kept short but the other had grown taller then Gon. He noticed that Killua was wearing a grey hoodie with his purple shorts. "How have you-" He heard the younger teen sniff. "Are- are yo-you wearing per-perfume???"   
"What if I am?" His voice came out rough and scratchy. The white haired boy snickered. Gon looked behind his best friend and saw Alluka sitting at a bench with coloring supplies.  
"GON!" Nooo, didn't I lose them? He whined in his head as Kite and Ging raced over. "You know you can't le- Killua?"  
Pretty soon Leorio and Kurapika has shown up as well. With their help he had managed to hide his flower coughing from Killua. Eventually, when the picnic started, the youngest of the group had gotten into a three way food fight.  
————  
He had just wanted to see Killua one last time. Why did Hisoka have to?  
————  
"Oh, my. You shouldn't be so rough with Gon-Chan.♥️" stopped.   
"Go away Hisoka!" Gon yelled at the clown dressed male. Killua, on the other hand, had asked what Hisoka was talking about. Gon started feeling something coming up his throat. Nononononono, just hold it back. Killua can't know. I've done too much to hurt him already.  
"Just a moment!♦️" Hisoka called before jumping over to Gon. And grabbing his shoulder. He was to busy focusing on keeping the flower down to notice that the others weren't trying to help him, but instead let Hisoka show the other teen what they didn't want to.  
Gon started hacking up, unable to hold back anymore.   
Killua had started to rush over and help Gon when the petals started falling out.  
—————  
When Gon was done he saw Killua's eyes.  
—————  
Hisoka let go and Gon had ran. Those that had known were calling his name as Killua and Alluka stared. Hisoka merely smirked.  
—————  
He should have known Killua would be upset. But the fear in his one love's eyes had been too much.  
—————  
Killua ended up telling Gon that he couldn't love him[Gon] back and that surgery would be the best option. Gon thought of a faster and less painful way.  
—————  
Killua and Alluka were staying a few nights in a hotel nearby. The three knew that Gon was impulsive and reckless. But neither had thought he'd do that.  
—————  
"Will you let me make a wish, Alluka?"  
"Give me a hug"  
.....  
"Tell me a story."  
....  
"Get me something to eat."  
...  
"I"  
..  
"Wish..."  
.  
Mito had never hated anything more then the sight of the gravestone that sat within the sight of her house.


	4. ♥️I’m Going To Killua Lot♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere warning

Killua knew Gon wouldn't be okay without him. But Gon had so many "friends." Killua knew better though. This friends of Gon's just wanted to take the spikey haired boy away from him.   
They want to hurt him. Killua would think as he stayed up later in the night, staring at the slightly older male.  
He knew it. And he would not let that happen. But he had to prove it to Gon first. So they parted ways and he watched over his sister.  
Gon should have been a mess without me.  
When the two had met again, Gon had looked happy- too happy- but Killua had seen some changes in the other as well.  
He became more considerate, more naive. He would get hurt without me.  
Killua thought everyone should act as Alluka and Naniki do to Gon. Neither would speak to what was his unless given permission. Neither would touch what was his unless absolutely necessary. But everyone else did and Killua had gotten desperate.  
"Father?"  
He made a deal with family. He would go back so long as he could keep Gon.  
—————  
Kurapika and Leorio were heavy sleepers and their security was pathetic. Their throats were so easy to cut as well.  
————-  
Killua had to get rid of Hisoka next, the elder male was always trying to steal his love.  
————  
Gon mourned for everyone that Killua killed, his tears becoming almost as sweet a taste as chocolate to Killua.   
———-  
Illumi had not expected for Killua to become better due to the other child. He held a small amount of gratitude towards his brother's so-called lover. Yet, when he said this to the boy, the green child merely cried harder.   
———  
Ging and Kite has gotten invitations to their wedding. They used them to get Gon away from the Zoldyck(Zoldyk?) family.  
——-  
Killua had hunted them down, yet the trio kept just barely getting away. He could see Gon's fearful face. He was so scared without Killua.   
He would save Gon and then the two could live happily from them on. But first, he told Milluki to start tracking them again.  
——  
Gon shivered as he ran. His best friend had gone insane and killed everyone. Killua had kept talking about how he was safe now and how Killua would always protect him.  
He just wanted his friend back. Not whatever that thing was.  
—-  
Killua had finally caught up to them and killed Kite. While just as depressing as last time, how he does was worse. Ging had grabbed Gon and ran, leaving the corpse of their friend to be mutilated in the white haired boy's rage.  
—  
"You are safe now, love." Gon had heard before he blacked out.   
-  
It had been a beautiful wedding to witness. Even though the 'bride' had wept the entire time.


	5. Fem !Killugon- First KISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent pair

Gon looked over to her best friend in the whole world. The silver haired girl's outfit had consisted of her normal top and a grey skirt this time.

"Ne, Killua?" The other 'hmmed' in response. "Would you kiss me?" Killua started to blush and Gon felt a hand hit the back of her head, "Owww!"

"Don't say things like that stupid!" Killua puts her arms behind her head. "It's embarrassing." Gon rubbed the back of her own.

"I was just- mmpf" Killua moved around so she could place her lips on Gon's. The spiked haired girl's eyes flutter shut as she leans into the kiss as well before Killua pulls away. 

Both are blushing and Killua starts walking ahead. Gon grins and runs to catch up, talking excitedly. Maybe one day they'd be more then best friends.

Maybe.


	6. Properly Done

Alluka nearly cried when she looked into the mirror. She had put too much on again and looked like a clown. She couldn't help but sniffle a bit as she gripped a piece of cloth.

She heard the soft sound of door opening and turned around to face the person.

—  
"Alluka?" Gon had asked as he took in the girl's appearance. "Oh. Here, I've got it." He said as he walked over. 

He grabbed the cloth from her hand and started to wipe off the makeup as Alluka sniffled some more.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" Gon doesn't answer but instead removes the cloth from her now makeup free face. 

"I'm helping, Okay?" He spoke softly as he reached for some of the eye-shadow, using some of the shinier paler colors that almost blend in with her skin.

The tanned male continued to use colors with the smallest differences on Alluka.  
-  
Neither had noticed Killua leaning on the side of the doorway as the Zoldyck heir watched Gon finish what he was doing and his younger sister squeal in delight when she looked in the mirror. He smiled before walking back out. He'd leave the moment as theirs and theirs alone.


	7. The little things(leopika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up characters

Kurapika sighed. "I'm heading out!" He called and didn't bother waiting for an answer. He started walking, not even thinking or knowing where to go when a few words from his friend run through his mind. 

"Why are you so loyal to him? He rarely has time for you, the both of you are always fighting, and neither of you can afford anything because his schooling takes up all your money!"

Maybe Melody was right and he should leave. May- Kurapika looked around. He was at the park. The same one where Leorio had....

-FLASHBACK-

Kurapika has just arrived at the park as Leorio had requested. He had arrived just before dusk, as his taller friend had requested.

"Kurapika, over here!" He let a small smile form as he ran over to his friend. When he got there Leorio grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we have to go over here!!" Kurapika let himself be dragged by his friend to a higher area.

It overlooked both the park and the city, showing them the sunset.  
"Wow..." he had whispered as the orange and pink tinted light slowly started to fade. Kurapika had nearly jumped when Leorio coughed.  
"Uhm... I- I know it's not much but..." The doctor in training held out a envelope. "Killua and Gon had helped me find any... uh... rumors o-of who could have been sold the you-know, eyes..." Kurapika's eyes had widened. "I- I thought it would- eh???!"  
He hugged Leorio, his face buried in the taller's chest.  
"Thank you"

-END-

He grinned at the memory. It may have been just a list of names but, he had gotten some of his clans' eyes back. He started to remember how Leorio would be so frazzled that he might have done something wrong or how even though it would often be cold- due to it being done an hour or so earlier, the other male would make sure to have a meal made for Kurapika.

Or how whenever Leorio could, he'd take the both of them to a picnic on this hill or how, yesterday, the medical student had been working up the courage to propose. Or maybe even the fact that the taller boy would always compliment Kurapika no matter what had happened.

And sure the two would fight and argue or be unable to see each other but, even then Leorio did his best and Kurapika would do the same.

There were many times where the two would run into each other holding gifts of apology and ended up laughing because "oh no!!! You didn't have to!!!" Would be said at the same time. He started to laugh, so he didn't notice the person running up the hill.

"Kurapika..." The said blonde jumped and turned, his chains out, only to see his lover on his on knees holding up a small box, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"


	8. Loving Dream(Gon Remembers)

Gon had woke up, startled and panting.  
"Mmmmm... Gon?" She heard a voice coming from his right, it was... familiar. "Gon, what's wrong?" The voice was more awake now and... and...

"Killua?" Her body started shaking as he turned to look over at the white haired boy next to her. Killua was fully sitting up now, concern on his face. 

"Gon, wha-" Gon latched himself to the other boy, clinging and crying about how she was so sorry and that he shouldn't have died. 

Then everything had faded to black.

-

He had seen again. Another version of her with a happy life, with their Killua. He'd prefer to stay up but she needed to sleep if she wanted to fight against Illumi.

-

"Gon! Goooon! Wake up!" Kalluto? "Gon, we're here, at the exam!" Gon opened his eyes.  
"We are, huh?" Best to play it like you belong, right? Don't want to scare Kalluchan. Gon hopped up. "Alright!! Race you there!" She let Kalluto win before turned to black.  
-  
They were just starting. Kalluto will see Killua, the white haired boy would freak, and that Gon would step in and protect the little boy that followed him. Maybe Kalluto won't be brought back to their mansion again and be nearly forced to stay.

-

Gon was hanging upside down when he awoke, her knees hooked around a branch as Kurapika and Leorio yelled at him to get down. She nearly cried, it was a copy of his own timeline.  
"On one condition!!!" She yelled back placing a fake smile on. "Kurapikasan you need to promise not to face the spiders on your own and Leorio you have to promise not to fight Illumi, okay?" They asked him what he meant and he replied that they should just promise. When they did, he blacked out.  
-  
"I hate these dreams..." gon cried as she decided that he had slept long enough. She unburied the entrance of the cave and ran off.


	9. Illumi Would Never(Gon Remembers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chance to see illumi’s view. Also to show gobs gender in this one since they see a mix of all of the different thems.

Illumi would never, could never kill the green child who had mourned at his beloved brother's funeral. She was the only link to him that was left. 

Illumi had to admit though, the girl had grown up nice, even though she confuses her own pronouns. In the years of trying to kill him for the death of her friends, her hair had grown out, her skin stayed golden due to her days in the sun, and her new outfit kept the same childishness she had when she was a child.

Illumi knee he needed her by his side, especially if he was to keep her safe. He wouldn't fail her like he did his beloved Killua.

He noticed a recently uncovered cave entrance and footprints. He got a needle ready, once she knew her place, he'd have repented for his brother.

The two could rule together in with her in his brother's place.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to take this part and turn it into their own story may, please just @ me when you do. I'll probably do a few more one shot ones for the "Gon Remembers AU" - yes that's what I'm calling it- that go into more detail of what happened to the others. Remember, this is a request/oneshot book. Please request any hunterxhunter thing that doesn't have any sexual content.  
> Goodbye, and I  
> Hope you all have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiuuuun!!!


End file.
